I Only Have Eyes For You
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Casey is in love, he doesn't have a clue. Summary sucks, but read anyway.


**I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU**

Summary: Casey is in love with someone, but he doesn't have a clue.

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf sucks because he's not me and he won't hire me! I'm too young! Im just playing. I love Dick Wolf, he created SVU! Alas, I don't own anyone.

* * *

Casey's POV:

He was beautiful. From the moment I saw him. He was tough, serious, yet still funny. I knew I loved him from the moment I saw him. I had to stay strong. But I made a mistake. I made him not like me. That's a hard first impression to break, yet somehow, I did it.

He was married. He had four kids! I didn't stand a chance. Even if I was single, what good would it do me, he'd never be interested in me. His wife was gorgeous, and so was his partner. But me? I mean let's face it, I'm not exactly pretty. Sure, a fat skinhead wanted to make babies with me, but am I supposed to take that as a compliment?

I could have dated that lawyer handling Gabriel DuVal's case, but I wasn't interested in him. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't _him._ He wasn't Elliot. Therefore he wasn't good enough. No one was good enough.

Then I got hurt. Some asshole beat the crap out of me when Olivia went out for coffee. I was in pain, and I looked like shit. And I saw Elliot. I couldn't have been more upset when he walked into that courtroom. But I kept my cool. I couldn't let him know how embarrassed I felt. But he didn't care. He didn't say anything about it. He wanted to talk about the case. Did he even notice the cane? Some men don't see anything.

Why can't I get him off my mind? Why can't I forget about him? Our relationship is strictly professional, that's all it would ever be. That's all he wanted. That's all it should be, shouldn't it? He was still hung up on his wife. Stupid bitch.

How the hell did some skank get a guy like Elliot Stabler? She was married to him for _twenty years_. She had his children. Four beautiful children. And she left him. She abandoned the most beautiful man. What was she thinking? You have a great guy like Elliot and you leave him? You break his heart? You divorce him!

I stand in the shadows of the hospital. Two children were kidnaped by a sick disgusting pervert. The little boy was killed. Because Elliot felt the need to save Olivia. He was noble. Loyal. I wonder, would he do the same for me?

They found the little girl, in an old building in New Jersey. The pervert was killed. Elliot nearly died. My heart stopped after I heard that.

He's talking to Olivia. I don't understand what he means? She would have taken what shot? What's going on? He doesn't want to be her partner. He cares too much about her. What, did he fuck her? Is he in love with her? Of course. I've always known it. He was in love with her from the start, before I showed up. I can feel the tears swell up in my eyes.

Olivia leaves. Elliot just sits there. He looks numb. I should talk to him. He could use a friend. I walk over. "Elliot," I say, sounding worried, as if I just got there. "What's going on, I heard you were hurt." And I finally notice it. He has a cut on his head. My hand instinctively goes to his head. He leans into my hand. My whole body shivers. I pull my hand away.

"I'm fine." He says simply. I look over his shoulder. If I don't I'm afraid I'll grab him and hug him.

"And the girl? Rebecca?"

"She's fine. They spent most of their time running, he didn't have enough time to cause serious injury." I figured so much. Olivia said that when she walked out.

"What about mentally?" I know the answer to this too, but he doesn't know that.

"She can't remember it." I nod.

"Good for her." We're silent. I want to talk to him. I want to pull him close and tell him I love him. Tell him how terrified I was that someone had hurt him. Terrified that he could have lost his life, because of Olivia. That bitch. That bitch who has it all. Beauty, friends, and Elliot's loyalty. What I wouldn't give to be her. "You guys had me worried there. Cragen called me and told me. He said you were hurt." I try to hide the pain out of my face. I'm just worried. Professionally worried. Nothing more.

"Just a little bang. Really, I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I nod. We're silent again. I don't know what to say. I'm afraid, no matter what I want to say, it will come out as "I love you," or some form of it. "Listen, I'm glad you came." I look up shocked. He couldn't have meant that. No, my mind is playing tricks on me. He didn't say that. I'm just imagining things.

"Really?" I say, this time, I let my surprise show. He gives me a quick nod.

"I appreciate it, really. But I'm gonna head out. I gotta go call my kids." I literally feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. Its excruciating.

"Yeah, yeah you should. After all this." My voice is shaking. "I'm sure they're worried." He nods again. And he turns his back to me and walks away. I watch him. My vision blurs as the tears pour out. Why won't I tell him? He's not going to figure it out, if I keep doing this. He's glad I came, yeah, he was just being polite. A nice way to get rid of me. God, how could I be so stupid. This is Elliot Stabler, am I so pathetic I actually think he would share my feelings?

"Elliot, I love you." Its barely a whisper. I'm talking to myself more than anyone else. I had to say it out loud. Call it closure.

I turn on my heel ready to leave when something catches my eye. As soon as it was there it was gone. What is it? It looks like a small black pony-tail.

_Tada! Way to break the writer's block. I always wanted to write a story where Casey is totally in love with Elliot but he won't give her the time of day. And no Elliot and Olivia aren't together! It's not an OE story! It's a CE story! Well technically a C daydreaming about E who's still in love with K. But the ending scene in Fault would look kind of romantic to an outsider, especially an obsessed stalker, like Casey. Oh, and I called the girl Rebecca, I can't remember for sure, but I think that's it. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry, I guess I'm not as crazy obsessed as some of you people. Hell I haven't even seen every episode. This thing is becoming longer than the actual story. So I say au revoir._

_Bob._


End file.
